In an electromagnetic relay, each of collision between a movable contact and a fixed contact and collision between an armature and an iron core causes an operating sound. To reduce the operating sound, there has been known an electromagnetic relay in which a movable contact spring and a braking spring are mounted on the armature, a braking force is given to the armature by a resultant spring force which occurs after closure of the movable contact spring and the fixed contact, and a magnetic gap is formed between the armature and the iron core, thereby eliminating a collision sound between the armature and the iron core (see Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 62-66527).
Especially, in an electromagnetic relay used in the field of electric vehicles, the electromagnetic relay having a small operating sound is required. For this reason, an electromagnetic relay having a double cover structure is known in order to reduce the operating sound of the electromagnetic relay.